bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
VeggieTales (original German dub)/Fun Facts
Trivia *The German presidents in office at the time this dub was done were Roman Herzog, Johannes Rau, and Horst Köhler. *This dub has similarities with M&E's dub (the real one). **Both dubs refer to Silly Songs by the same name; Silly Songs mit Larry. **Both dubs give Bob and Larry their species as their last names. For example, Bob's full name in both dubs is "Bob Tomate" rather than "Bob die Tomate". **Although not necessarily considered similar, Dave and the Giant Pickle changes Dave's name to be closer to the biblical story. ***Josh was originally considered to be replaced with "Josua" on the front cover, but this was decided against since the cover was designed after the dub was completed, in which characters refer to him as "Joshua." ***However, box art and promotional material in M&E's dub actually used biblical translations, but dialogue used their VeggieTales names. **In both dubs, Larry refers to himself as a salad cucumber whenever he is mistaken for a pickle. **The dubs of Rack, Shack & Benny, Josh and the Big Wall!, King George and the Ducky, The Ballad of Little Joe, and Duke and the Great Pie War use the same translations for the Bible verses in the M&E dub. **Episodes from this dub that were also dubbed at M&E Studios share the same scripts. ***The lyrics for the theme song and the What Have We Learned song are the same as in the M&E dub. ***Both dubs actually give Percy a personal thought about the Egyptian sand in Josh and the Big Wall!, as he sings "We didn't have a lot of fun in the sand!" as "Ja, und wir hatten nicht viel Glück im blöden Sand!", with "im blöden Sand" translating to "in the stupid sand." **The dub of Rack, Shack and Benny is another dub that perfects Larry's "Oh, Bob, Bob, Bob!" in terms of lip sync. *After this dub ended, some of the voice actors would later voice other characters in M&E's dub. **Andreas von der Meden would later go on to voice Archibald. **Wolf Frass would later go on to voice Mr. Nezzer. **Robert Missler would later reprise his role of Phillipe. **Gerald Schaale would later go on to voice Larry. **Marianne Bernhardt would later reprise her role of Grandma Nezzer. *This dub has a few differences from M&E's dub. **All episodes show the Big Idea logo at the end. **All of the opening dialogue for the theme song is translated as well. **The dubs of Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen and An Easter Carol have no theme song as normal. ***On a similar note, the VOB file for the former episode on the actual dub's DVD does not contain the theme song (the theme song on the DVD is a separate VOB file played before the actual story begins). **The countertop segments for episodes not based on Bible stories are left in. **The proper backgrounds are used for Qwerty's Bible verses. **VHS and DVD releases of this dub, and even games based on it use the Why We Do What We Do bumper with Alejandra Nawrocki. **DVD releases of this dub also feature English subtitles, as well as both 5.1 Surround Sound and 2.0 Stereo audio tracks in English. **The dub of Sumo of the Opera uses the 2004-2006 version of the theme song. *This dub uses some enforced methods in order to make voice actors experience the same situations as their characters. **In order to make David Nathan and Santiago Ziesmer cry during Madame Blueberry's countertop outro and during the "No more bunnies" scene in Rack, Shack & Benny, the director had the script translator share sad news with them just before starting the scene. However, in the case of the latter, David actually felt sad after hearing Marianne Lutz and Cathlen Gawlich dub Think of Me (with this treatment occurring as well). Due to this, Santiago was told to just speak in a sad tone when Benny/Larry says, "Me too." ***Later in the episode, Michael Rüth couldn't perform angry enough when saying, "...as I throw you into the furnace!" After 2 takes, Dietmar Wunder called him fat in order to give him the anger he wanted out of him. **For The End of Silliness?, because Larry whimpers at the beginning, Santiago was given the same treatment as David had during Madame Blueberry. For the rest of the episode, he was then told to just speak in a sad tone like he did in said episode. He was previously given this treatment during Larry's Lagoon in God Wants Me to Forgive Them!?! when Larry leaves the hut. **Whenever the Grim Tickler appears in Esther... The Girl Who Became Queen, the director would actually tickle the voice actors whose characters were being banished in order to make their laughter sound genuine. **When Mr. Nezzer becomes afraid after seeing his grandmother's ghost appear in An Easter Carol, Michael Rüth was not told about how sudden her appearance is. This would also ensure that his reaction sounded genuine. ***Later in the episode, the director couldn't get him to perform with enough enthusiasm when Hope smacks his character in the nose. After 3 takes, another method was used (he wasn't told this either) in which Santiago Ziesmer (his character wasn't in the scene being dubbed at the time) would sneak up behind him and quickly pull behind his shirt, at which he then gave the right amount of enthusiasm. *This dub renames Are You My Neighbor? to "The space neighbors" (regarding the second half of the episode) *This dub's version of Englishman with an Omelet and Larry's Lagoon are special to this dub, being marketed under the name "VeggieTales Mini-Set". The following differences are seen between them and the original version: **Both ***The full theme song is used. ***The title cards are modified to use the VeggieTales Mini-Set logo. **Englishman with an Omelet ***Omelet is uncut. ***His Cheeseburger is correctly mentioned on the back cover. **Larry's Lagoon ***Larry's Lagoon and St. Patrick are uncut. *A fair portion of the voice actors from this dub also voiced characters in the Disney animated series Pepper Ann. *Unlike most dubs, the Rumor Weed is given an actual name rather than translating her name directly. In this case, she is called "Gerüchtella," translating to "Rumorella." *Unlike the actual dub, the "Sunday Morning Values, Saturday Morning Fun!" slogan is used, being translated as "Christlicher Spaß während alles Alters!" **The actual dub used "Ein Abenteuer der VeggieTales" (Bible story episodes) and "Alle Infos zu den VeggieTales auf VeggieTales.de" (non Bible story episodes) in place of the aforementioned slogan. This is because the dub was released after the aforementioned slogan was retired. *While Josh and the Big Wall!, Madame Blueberry, King George and the Ducky, Lyle the Kindly Viking, A Snoodle's Tale, and Sumo of the Opera were already featured in their uncut entirety in this dub, Englishman with an Omelet and Larry's Lagoon were oddly featured in this dub– despite those episodes being made exclusively for the alternate foreign cut to include The Englishman Who Went Up a Hill (and Came Down with All the Bananas), Omelet, and The Story of St. Patrick (along with the Silly Songs The Song of the Cebú, His Cheeseburger, and Sport Utility Vehicle), since all other episodes in that foreign cut did not have room for those segments. **On a similar note, the "Favorite Stories!" compliation videos were oddly released as well- despite those videos being made exclusively for Blockbuster in the United States. *On the covers for Bible story episodes, "Eine Geschichte der Bibel!" is added. *A dub based off this dub was made exclusively for Austria, albeit changing words to those recognizable by Austrians. The voices and studio are still the same, however. *Santiago Ziesmer originally based Larry's voice off the dopey voice used in the first 2 episodes, albeit he used it for the first 9 episodes (thus blending in with Mike's/his older theme song recording better than the English version). Beginning with Madame Blueberry, however, he would eventually base his voice off Mike's current voice. *This is the only Big Idea series to air on Super RTL's Toggolino block.